The Amaya Chronicles 1 : Welcome to Soul Society
by wyakin13
Summary: Bleach X Okami. Amaya Tawara was just a normal 14 year old girl, until one day fate changed when she found a dying dog in a cemetery. The next thing she knows she's in soul society, and has been granted with powers that she could not even imagine.
1. Chapter 1 : Welcome to Soul Society

**Authors note: This FF takes place 30 years prior to the beginning of Bleach. WARNING!!! Major spoilers if you are watching the American version. Also note this is the beginning of a 3- 4 volume series. Please enjoy and review when done.**

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach, that honor goes to Kubo Tite.

Amaya Tawara ran for her apartment door. She grabbed the doorknob then stopped and ran back to the beat up dresser in the tiny living room. On top sat a picture of a man and a woman.

"Good morning, Kaasan! Tousan!" she said quickly then ran out the door.

"Ahhah! I'm late again!" She cried as she ran. Her class started in only a few minutes. She ran from the apartment building and cut across the street to the park. If she cut across the park and graveyard she could make it to class just in time.

The park was a simple field, so it took her no time to cross and soon she was in the graveyard. As she made her way through the graveyard she heard a large thunk come from behind her. Amaya stopped, turned and saw a large white dog on the ground. The dog was bleeding heavily and wasn't moving.

Amaya looked at the dog, unsure if she should try to help it. Everyone always taught her that you should never approach an injured dog. The dog noticed her hesitation and whined at her. Amaya couldn't take it anymore. She ran to the dog's side and sat beside it, running her hands through its fur searching for the source of its wounds. There were too many and they were large and deep.

Amaya picked the dog up. She had to get out of here and find a phone and call a vet. The dog whined again and licked her face. Amaya started to run. As she ran her foot caught on a broken head stone and the dog went flying. It was the last sight she saw before her head hit the other piece of the headstone. Then everything went black.

Amaya woke up a bit dazed. She looked around trying to remember what happened.

"The dog; where's that dog?" She looked around but didn't see any traces of the dog.

Amaya rubbed the back of her head. It hurt from where the rock hit her head. As she moved her arm back down, she got a glance of her watch.

"Shit! I missed the start of class!" she exclaimed. In fact almost a half hour passed by since she left her home.

Amaya stood up and brushed herself off. Still in disbelief that the dog would have just disappeared like that, she began to search for it. After a half hour she gave up the search and deciding she rather be absent then humiliated for being late, returned home.

The rest of the day was uneventful. She had returned to her empty home and decided to catch up on cleaning. Since the car accident two years ago that took the lives of her parents Amaya lived alone. She made by with what little they left her and money from the part time jobs she would do after classes and on the weekends. Of course this wasn't much, so she reluctantly pawned off anything that wasn't vital.

"What a weird day," she said to no one.

Amaya made her way through the empty apartment to the kitchen. She was feeling rather hungry. First she went to wash her hands. Amaya turned on the faucet but just a few drips came out, Amaya cursed at herself. She must have forgotten to pay the bills again and her landlord must have turned off the water.

In anger Amaya started to bang on the faucet

"I just want some freaking water!!!" She screamed and smacked the faucet again and water gushed out. Amaya jumped back in shock. Reveling in her luck she decided not to turn the faucet back off, incase the water may stop.

Amaya walked over to the stove.

"Now I just need to start a fire and. . ." But that was all she was able to say before a fire automatically started.

"Oohkay this is starting to get weird now. . ."she said as she backed from the oven.

Then she heard a noise like she had never heard before. Something was howling. But what was it? Amaya ran outside of the apartment building and looked around. She saw nothing, but it sounded as if the creature, what ever it was, was nearby. Amaya paused and had the thought that it might be a good idea that she return to the house and call the cops. But as she turned, she saw the owner of the howls on top of the building .

It had to have been the ugliest thing she saw in her life, but also the scariest. It resembled a snake, long and narrow with a whip-like tail , but had legs. The hind legs were, almost like a bird's legs, while it's front legs seemed hand-like. But the head resembled a man's. Amaya had no idea what this creature could possibly be. It had no feathers, no scales nor fur. It didn't even look like it had skin either. Instead it looked like its body was covered in large bone like plates. And its face looked as if it had a bone white mask.

Amaya was frightened. So much so that, no matter how much she told herself to, no matter how much she shook, her body was frozen in place. She held herself tightly and shook, tears started to fall. The creature was looking at her. Staring at her the same way a cat stares at the unsuspecting mouse before it pounces.

Then it moved. Almost slithering on the air at a high speed it made it's way to her. She tried to turn to run but half of her body was still frozen and she fell, with her hands out in front of her, face down onto the concrete.

But she never hit the concrete. Instead of falling on the concrete Amaya fell through it. It was as if she fell though a doorway. She was definitely no longer in her neighborhood. No it was somewhere else. Amaya hit the ground. But it was dirt not concrete. Her mind confused and scared, Amaya stood and wiped away the dirt off her self and started to wander.

The homes were an old Japanese style. It was quiet. No honking of horns or yelling or barking of dogs. Just quiet. Until the alarms went off.

There was a loud clacking of wood on wood as a man's voice echoed through the air.

"INTRUDER IN SEIREITEI, INTRUDER IN SEIREITEI. ALL GUARDSMEN TO ASSIGNED STATIONS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL" the man repeated over and over.

Soon enough Amaya heard many footsteps in her direction. About ten to twenty men and women (mainly men) came charging at Amaya. Each one wore a black hakama and held at their sides a katana. Amaya's eyes widened and she turned to run. But before she could even make it a foot another person was blocking her escape with a battle ready pose. She was surrounded.

"GO AWAY!! Amaya screamed loudly in fear and swung her arms from her body. In an instant wind picked up around her, surrounding her as if she was standing inside a weak tornado, blowing the armed men away from her.

"_Run_" A voice said in her head. But she didn't need any voice to tell her that and as soon as the wind died she ran.

Amaya hid behind a small building. Her breathing became quite fast and she held herself. The wind had since diminished and so had the voice in her head.

"Voice in my head. I must have hit my head really hard on that headstone." She said to herself.

She was still rubbing her arms shaking. She heard voices shouting of where they think she may have gone and footsteps running this way and that. Amaya closed her eyes and shook while she rubbed her arms.

"Thought you could get away from us huh?" said a man's voice.

Amaya looked up and saw a very muscular man standing before her. He was grinning and holding his katana over his shoulder.

"Well I guess I get the credit this time! Now they'll have to promote me to vice captain instead of that little brat!" he said boldly

Amaya just sat there frozen, huddled on the floor shaking and crying.

"Thanks girly for helping me get my promotion." He said and swung his blade down.

But the sword never touched her. Still shaking Amaya looked up to see a man standing in front of her with his back to her. He was moderately tall with long white hair. He too was wearing a black hakama, but was also wearing what seemed to be a white lab coat. At the top of the white coat was a diamond. Inside the diamond there was the number thirteen in kanji. The man had deflected the attacker's sword with his own. The other mans sword was broken. Only about 3 inches of the attacker's sword was still attached.

"Ukitake Taicho. . ."the attacker said in shock.

"Do you not realize who this person is?" Ukitake asked.

"No sir."

"The red and white hair, her reatsu, and the wind she used to blow the first team away? Within this girls soul lies the spirit of Amaterasu. She is untouchable." Ukitake explained.

He turned to Amaya and reached out his hand and smiled to the crying and frightened girl.

"It's okay. You are safe with me. I am Captain Ukitake Jushiro. No one will harm you now." Ukitake said. His face was soft and friendly towards her.

Amaya took his hand and stood.

"I am Tawara Amaya," She said and looked up at him. "How can I ever thank you for saving my life?"

Ukitake just smiled.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Reviews make me happy and encourage me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Captains

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach. If I did you would not be reading this on Fanfiction, but instead in Barnes in Nobles.**

Amaya followed Ukitake, despite not knowing who he was or where he was leading her. She was frightened and had no idea where she was. All she knew was this man stopped some crazed man from killing her, so, she figured she was safer with him than anyone else in the present moment. Eventually they made it to a large building with the symbol of the number one. Ukitake pushed open the large double doors and lead Amaya inside.

Once inside Amaya looked around. It was a great hall, completely empty save for a desk on the opposite side. There sat an old man, with a great long white beard and moustache with a wooden staff. A man stood besides him, and Amaya had a great impression that he was French.

"Jûshirô, have you any report on the ryoka?" The man asked.

"Yes, she is here with me." Ukitake nodded and moved to the side so that the man could see her and beckoned Amaya closer.

"What? What is the meaning of this? Bringing a Ryoka here?" the French man asked alarmed. But the old man's eyes just widened for a second, then closed in understanding and recognition.

"Amaterasu. . ." he said quietly.

"Hai." Ukitake replied gloomily.

The old man waved his hand, beckoning Amaya towards him. Obediently she walked to him.

"What is your name? How did you obtain Amaterasu and come here?" asked the old man. Amaya quickly bowed.

"I am Tawara Amaya. Forgive me, but I do not know what or who Amaterasu is and how I came to this place. I do not even know where I am. All I remember is being attacked by a weird monster and falling, but I fell here," Amaya said hurriedly. The old man nodded and looked at the French man who had been watching Amaya closely, and looked ready to jump at her had she made any unwanted movement.

"Choujirou, send an alert for the alarms to end and notification for an immediate captain's meeting."

"Hai Yamamoto Sou-taicho!," The Frenchman, Choujirou, bowed and left swiftly.

It was quiet after that. A few minutes later a man walked in. He was Hispanic looking and wore a large straw hat and a flowery coat over his uniform. He walked over to Ukitake and laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Jûshirô! You found the ryoka first!" He said this in an almost drunken slur, his body seeming a bit unstable.

Ukitake smiled at his friend then waved his hand at a confused Amaya.

"This is Tawara Amaya. She has apparently become the new Carrier." Ukitake explained.

"Ahhh!" said the man. He made his way over to her and picked up one of her hands. "It is a pleasure to meet you Tawara- chan. I am Kyôraku Shunsui," he said and kissed her hand.

Amaya pulled her hand away.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Kyôraku-San," she said, and then added in her thoughts, "_I think."_

"Ah Shunsui, I think you are frightening her." Ukitake said pulling Kyôraku back.

"Enough. Take your places!" Yamamoto said.

Amaya, Kyôraku and Ukitake looked around, and noticed that the room was no longer so empty. Instead there were ten newcomers. Five in two lines around them. Both men then walked to one of the lines and took their places in the lines.

Amaya looked at each line. Now with Kyôraku and Ukitake, there were six people in each line, twelve in all. Each were dressed like Ukitake, and each had their own sword. Some of them looked somewhat normal while others just looked like freak shows. Looking at the swords Amaya gulped.

"_Calm down_," said the same voice that spoke to her earlier. It was a deep and feminine. _"They will not hurt you. For them to do so would bring them certain death." _

Amaya cluched her head with one hand closing her eyes, looking as if she was in pain.

"Who are you?" She asked the voice aloud.

"We are the Gotei 13, the thirteen protection squads. Our main duties are to look after and protect both living and dead souls alike," Yamamoto replied, believing she had been addressing the captains with her question.

"What is this place? And what did you mean by Me having Amaterasu?" Amaya asked, releasing her head and looking at Yamamoto.

"Surely, you should know at least that?" came from the man with the ornaments in his hair. By the tone of his voice it didn't seem so much of a question, but more like a statement. "I would think that a Rukongai vagabond would be a little educated about Soul Society, Seireitei and the Gods; but it seems I have been corrected."

Had Amaya not been terrified and surrounded by people with katanas she would have at hit or at least cursed at the arrogant man.

"Rukongai? I didn't come from Rukongai. I never even heard of a place called Rukongai. I am from Okinawa!" exclaimed Amaya, speaking quickly. Some of the people around her gasped.

"The living world?"

"How?"

"Odd."

"Isn't it obvious from her clothes?" asked one man with black hair.

One man who was seemingly arrogant man looked away, clearly disgusted.

A man with the creepy mask walked up to Amaya as if he had discovered something incredibly fascinating. He grabbed her by her chin with one hand, turning it side to side saying "A human, how interesting."

Amaya pulled away from his grasp and this time the wind began to pick up around her once again.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, the wind picking up strength and speed.

"_Calm down! This isn't going to help you any! _" the voice said again.

"Shut up! Why won't anyone give me a straight answer! Who are all of you? Where am I? What is this place? What has happened to me? Who is Amaterasu?" Amaya screamed.

"_I am!"_ the voice replied. The sight of glowing red wolf eyes flashed through Amaya's eyes, and from the combination of mental and physical exhaustion she fainted. The wind stopped.

"Unohana-taicho, take Tawara-san and make sure she recovers." Yamamoto ordered.

"Hai sou-taicho," said replied Unohana. She walked over to Amaya and picked her up and walked out of the room.

"So, what are we going to do with the kid?" asked Kurosaki.

"As of now I do not know for sure. However, I want there to be at least one captain to be with her at all times," answered Yamamoto.

"I would be pleased to do that service Yamamoto sou-taicho," said Kurosuchi, tapping his fingers together. "I would like to see how the human body can function with such powers."

"Out of the question Kurosuchi. We need her to be of a stable mind and body unless we want another episode." replied Soi Fon, who stood at the beginning of the line on the left. Kurosuchi, groaned.

"Why not leave her with Unohana?" asked Byakuya.

"We cannot leave her with Retsu, Byakuya. She has many other Shinigami to look after. Even though she will be placed with a captain, you Kurosuchi, and you Kenpachi will not be the ones allowed to look after her." Replied Yamamoto.

Kenpachi groaned.

"Aw, why not? I do a good job with Yachiru," he protested.

"Ah, because Kenpachi, you always want to fight anyone who shows potential of defeating you, and a stated, we need her to be of stable mind _and _body," replied Shunsui.

"And who ever said you did a good job with Yachiru? You let her run amok. If I had my own daughter. . ." said Kurosaki.

Kenpachi took a step forward towards him and spoke with a raised fist.

"You implyin something Kurosaki?" Kenpachi roared at him.

"Yeah, I'm saying you're a horrible role model," Kurosaki, taking a step forward with his own fist raised.

"Enough!" Yamamoto called out. "Kenpachi, Kurosaki, back inline." Both captains glared at each other but still walked back to their respectful spot in line. Ukitake calmly walked forward.

"Sensei, if you will, I will take her in. I believe with the events that have occurred that she will trust me best and be more at ease with myself and my squad than any others," Ukitake said calmly.

Yamamoto nodded.

"Yes, it would seem that you would be the best for the job. It is decided. Tawara Amaya will stay with Ukitake until we decide what will happen with her. Most importantly the fact that she is human must never leave this room. Instead it will be believed that she came from Rukongai. Eventually we must discover what happened to the previous carrier. Considering Tawara will have the memory of the past carrier she will be able to tell us in time what happened. That is all. This captains meeting is dismissed."

And with that the captains left.

**Notes:**

**Yes, this Kurosaki is Isshin. It is said in Chapter 188 that the last time he was a Shinigami it was20 years prior the timeline, so given that this story is written 30 years before the Bleach timeline it fit. However I'm just guessing that he was captain of squad ten. **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Awakening

Chapter 3

Amaya awoke to what seemed to be an endless tiled room. The floor was a bright blue, and the ceiling a sea green.

"Where am I now?" Amaya asked no one.

A wolf with red markings on her forehead eyes and sides materialized slowly as it walked towards her.

"You are in you're inner world. But physically you are still in soul society. Only your mind is here."

"You. . .You're that voice!" Amaya stuttered and sat up.

The wolf seemed to smile.

"Yes I am. I am Amaterasu and I along with the rest of the Ôkami, am entwined with your soul," said the wolf.

"The Ôkami?" Amaya asked.

"Yes. There are thirteen of us combined. Myself, god of light, Tachigami, god of destruction, Yomigami, god of restoration, Moegami, god of fire. Kazegami, god of wind, Hanagami, god of plants, Kabegami, god of earth, Bakugami, god of force, gekigami, god of lightning, Nuregami, god of water, yumigami, god of darkness, Itegami, god of ice, and Kasugami, god of time and space. The Ôkami rest in me, and I am tied to you."

"But how? When?"

"Remember the dog you picked up back in the living world? That was me. While you ran with us you slipped and hit your head against the broken headstone. You nearly died, had I not used Yomigami's power you would have died. Of course doing that drained me of my strength and I needed a new carrier, so I chose you." Amaterasu explained.

Amaya sat speechless.

"The living world?" she asked.

"Like you've been told before, you are in Soul Society. The place where the dead go to move on." Amaterasu added looking up at the ceiling.

"Wait I'm confused. What do you mean where the dead go? I'm not dead am I?" Amaya started to freak out again.

The wolf shook her head.

"No. You are alive, but everyone else is dead. Well, actually its more complex than that. Anyway, that is the reason why many of the captains are baffled on what to do with you," Amaterasu looked down at nothing. "I do not even recall when or even if a living human came to soul society and I am older than soul society itself."

Amaya brought her knees to her chest and held them.

"I don't like any of this. I just want to go home."

Amaterasu's head snapped back to look at Amaya.

'Unfortunately you cannot. You can't leave here. Doing so would risk your life and those around you. And if you were to die, I would be forced to move on to another host." Amaterasu sighed. "Now, it's time you wake up now. And remember to calm down. Panicking will only cause problems. Understand?"

Amaya nodded.

She opened her eyes to a white bright light. She blinked and covered her eyes with her arm as she sat up.

"Oh good you're awake now," Unohana said softly.

Amaya looked at her.

"Where am I?" Amaya asked.

"You are in the division four headquarters." Unohana replied

"Division four?"

"Yes. We are the medical division of Seireitei. We were nervous when you passed out so I brought you here to recover," Unohana answered and started to walk away.

"Miss please wait!" Amaya called out. Um, sorry, I don't know your name. What's going to happen to me?"

Unohana turned to face Amaya.

"I am Unohana taichou of the fourth squad." She smiled. "Don't worry. Ukitake taichou has agreed to take you in for the time being. He is waiting outside. You are all set, so you can join him now. I have to go tend to other patients," Unohana turned to leave and Amaya quickly bowed and thanked her.

Once Unohana was gone Amaya walked out out of the room. Ukitake was standing outside just as Unohana said he would. However he was not alone. Three other people were also in his company. This made the hallway quire crowded, making various fourth squad members carefully weave in and around them. She looked at the other three people. She immediately recognized Shunsui, who stood on the opposite wall from Ukitake. Besides Shunsui was a woman approximately the same size and shape as Amaya. She had short black hair tied back and wore glasses. She was holding a clip chart with a lot of paper and was writing away.

Next to Ukitake was a man who looked to be in his late twenties. His hair was untamed and black. He leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed over his head. The sleeve of his kimono slid down revealing a tattoo on his left arm.

Once Ukitake realized Amaya was there he turned to her with a smile.

"How are you feeling Tawara-san? Feeling better I hope?" He asked.

"Hai. I am better thank you." Amaya said quietly.

"Ah good lets celebrate!" Shunsui said loudly pulling out a bottle of sake from under his flowery kimono. The woman abruptly stopped working rolled up the paper and smacked Shunsui on the head.

"Kyôraku taichou! You know that alcohol is not allowed in the fourth squad headquarters!" the woman scolded him.

"Ah, but Nanao-chan! We should celebrate the coming of the newest carrier and her health!"

"You always want to celebrate just for an excuse to drink and abandon your duties! If Unohana taichou refuses to heal you for a damaged liver don't complain to me!"

"Aw, but Nanao-chan!"

"Don't call me that!"

Amaya watched this in shock as the argument continued.

"Hey, pay no mind to those two. They're always bickering like that," Amaya followed the source of the voice back to the man standing besides Ukitake.

"Oh, thanks."

:I'm Shiba Kaien. Vice Captain of the thirteenth squad. Were going to see a lot of each other since you'll be spending most of your time with us," Kaien explained.

Amaya quickly wore a shocked expression as she remembered something. She turned and quickly bowed to Ukitake, who initially returned the shocked look.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to thank you for taking me in. Unohana taichou told me you had. Thank you," Amaya said quickly.

Ukitake smiled and placed his hand on her head. Amaya looked back at him curiously.

"It's fine. It wouldn't be that nice of me not to," Ukitake replied.

"Mmhm. Ukitake taichou is very generous," replied Nanao.

"I'm Ise Nanao, Vice Captain of the eighth squad. Oh here," She said and handed Amaya a black hakama just like Kaien and Nanao were wearing.

"Kyôraku taichou told me you were about my size so you should put this on before we leave the building so no one thinks much of it," Nanao explained.

Amaya took it from her, but looked confused.

"I don't understand. Think too much of what?" Amaya asked.

"It is very uncommon for soul society to be invaded, and even more for someone to infiltrate Seireitei. And if you walk out of here in those clothes everyone will know you were the intruder," Ukitake explained.

"I take it no one wears these kinds of clothes here?" Amaya asked.

"No one does. Only those in the living world," Kaien explained.

"I see. Okay" Amaya smiled. "I am glad Kyôraku taichou thought of it."

Nanao smiled.

"Well he is highly intelligent when he's not drinking." Nanao turned to look at Shunsui and her smile turned into a scowl as she snatched the sake bottle that he was drinking from.

**_Authors note_**

**_Let me just say sorry to anyone who is a fan of Shunsui. If it comes across that I want to make him a drunk, I'm sorry. It's not the case. He actually is my 3rd favorite character from the show. _**

**_And yes, Kaien is still alive in this story. I am unsure of when he actually did die. It had to be at the earliest 40 years prior the main plot of Bleach so I'll use this for now. _**


	4. Chapter 4 : Squad 13

Chapter 4  
The first thing Amaya saw when she awoke the next day was the ceiling of an unfamiliar building. She was still in the spot of first awakening, when she could not recall anything. Soon enough the buzz was gone and she fully awoke. Amaya rose and slid opened the door to leave her room and stepped out onto the patio. She was wearing a simple light grey yukata, which Ukitake explained was once owned by one of his sisters.

Amaya looked out at the water which surrounded his home. It was relaxing and pleasant. Then a sound came from her stomach and she recognized the pangs of hunger. Amaya walked around until she made her way into the kitchen. On her entrance she spotted a large parcel on the dinning table with a note attached. She walked over and picked up the note.

Ohayo Gozaimasu! Sorry Tawara-san. There was an early captains meeting this morning. I gathered some new uniforms for you. Also inside you'll find a haori. This is the usual uniform worn by the Ôkami carrier. You may wear it today or choose another day so you don't attract much attention. I left you breakfast. Warm it up when you get hungry. Kaien should be sending someone to pick you up and bring you to the Thirteenth squad headquarters. I will meet you there.  
– Ukitake.

Amaya put the note down and heated the prepared meal, ate and then proceeded to get dressed. Just as Amaya put on all of the clothes, with the exception of the white and red haori there was a knock on the door.

Amaya walked over and slid the door open, revealing a short dark haired girl kneeling in a bow.

"Good morning Tawara-sama, I am Sasaki Hitomi. I was sent by Shiba Fuku-taicho to bring you to the thirteenth squad headquarters." The girl said. Amaya looked at her and smiled.

"Hi Hitomi-san. It's nice to meet you. I'll be right with you. And please get up, you don't have to bow to me."

Amaya ran back in to the kitchen cleaned up then left with Hitomi. Five minutes later the two of them were walking down the streets of the Seireitei, almost at the field where the squad members were training. Amaya looked around as they walked, noticing that many people just stood and stared at her. After a while it started to make her more and more uneasy.

"Hitomi-san, why is everyone staring at me?"

"Because Tawara-sama you are the highest authority in soul society. People can't help but watch those who are higher than they are in awe."

"But how do they know that I am? I didn't put on my Haori because I didn't want people to act oddly around me."

"It's probably your hair. It's a marking of the carrier."

"My hair?" Amaya grabbed a lock of her hair, expecting it to be her chestnut brown. Instead it was pure white. She then ran over to a small puddle of water, and looked at her reflection, noticing the pure white hair, with two streaks of red. She screamed and stared at it.

"What happened to my hair?? When did it change like this? Was it like this when you first saw me?" Amaya asked Hitomi.

"Yes. Didn't you know your own hair color Tawara-sama?" Hitomi asked.

"No." Amaya said as she shook her head. She sighed. "I guess with everything happening I didn't notice. Anyway, Hitomi-san you don't have to call me by my last name. I was a nobody a day ago. It feels odd for people to use honorifics with my name now I don't want people treating me any different. I never did anything worth getting such appraisal."

Hitomi nodded.

"Sasaki-san! What took you so long to get here?" A voice caught their attention and they looked up to see Kaien running towards the two of them.

"Sorry. It's my fault. I can't move as fast as you guys can, so we had to settle for walking." Amaya replied

"Gotcha." Kaien picked up a wooden sword that was leaning up against a tree and tossed it to Hitomi. "You still have training and drills to do. Let's head out to the dojo." He looked over at Amaya. "You come too. I'm guessing you never wielded a sword before."

Amaya shook her head. "No I haven't."

"Aright then, you'll watch and learn, then try it for yourself."

"Hai." Amaya nodded and then followed them to the dojo.

Once inside it wasn't as empty as Amaya thought it would have been. Instead there were several squad members lined up around the room their backs towards the walls and entrance. Though they could not see anything the clanking sound of wood hitting one another told the trio that there was definitely a fight going on.

"I said I wanted to pick her up for Ukitake-taichou!" It was a female voice.

"Why do you always have to be such a pest Kiyone! I already said I would do it! You're such a copycat!" This time it was a male voice.

Kaien released a sigh of annoyance. He walked through the crowd parting them just enough so that Amaya could get a glimpse at who was dueling in the middle of the circle. Indeed it was a girl and a guy. The girl was short with short dirty blonde hair. The guy was taller, with black hair and a goatee. Their wooden swords were pressed against each other, neither giving way to the other. Kaien grabbed the swords and pushed them away from each other.

"Sentaro, Kiyone that's enough. You guys really have no idea how to act as seated members."

"I just wanted to perform my duties by getting Tawara-sama for Ukitake-taichou, but Sentaro had to intervene!"

"Well I said wanted to do it first but of course Kiyone had to be the copycat and try to beat me to it and get all the glory herself!"

"Well you both failed. She's already here. I sent Sasaki to go get her while you were busy fighting about it. Maybe if you guys stopped fighting and continuously getting drunk you'll actually get something done instead of annoying the crap out of everyone."

A woman walked behind Kaien and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Try not to be so hard on them. They just have very strong spirits, that's all."

Kaien turned, looked at the woman and smiled.

"Miyako. I know. They are just really annoying and they waist their time."

"Why is he speaking as if we're not even here?" Kiyone muttered under her breath."

Miyako turned and looked at Amaya.

"You must be Tawara-san. Welcome to the thirteenth squad." She said offering a welcoming smile.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Amaya replied. She looked around a bit puzzled. "So what do I do now?"

"Well, we have to wait until Ukitake-taicho comes back from the captain's meeting," replied Kaien.

"Oh I see. What do I do until then?" Amaya asked

"You can watch me train Sasaki I guess." Kaien said. He turned to Hitomi pointing his wooden sword at her. "You ready?"

"Hai." Hitomi replied.

Both Hitomi and Kaien moved towards their spots but before they began Kaien looked around the dojo at the other squad members.

"Don't you guys have work to do?" Kaien said more as a statement than a question. Quickly the squad members hustled out of the dojo with a mixtures of "yeses" and "yes sirs" until the only people left were Amaya, Miyako, Sentaro, Kiyone, Kaien and Hitomi.

Kaien and Hitomi took their stances and started to dual. Amaya stood watching them only for a few seconds until she felt Miyako gently grab her arm.

"Come sit with us over here. We can watch them from there and not be in their way. Besides, I'd like to get to know you," said Miyako

"Okay." Amaya replied and followed Miyako over to where Sentaro and Kiyone sat.

The two of them talked for quite a while while Sentaro and Kiyone bet on the fight, talking loudly like poor announcers to a sports game. Miyako asked Amaya several questions about herself including quite a few on how she gained her powers and entered Seireitei, leaving Amaya bumbling around to make up the answers. After a while Hitomi tired and began slipping up more and more until Kaien called it quits for her.

"Sasaki, your done. Why don't you sit down and take a break." Kaien ordered.

He was about to put the swords away when he looked over at Amaya.

"Would you like to practice?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Well I would but you seem so good and I really know nothing about holding or fighting with a sword and . . ." Amaya stammered.

The door to the dojo opened, finishing Amaya's sentence for her. The six of them simultaneously turned to look at the person coming in. It was Ukitake.

"Ukitake-sama!" exclaimed Amaya once he fully entered.

"Ah Tawara-san, here you are. It seems you got here safe and sound."

"Hai."

"I just came back from the captains meeting and it was decided that you will start training with each of the Gotei captains until you get a handle on you powers."

"Hai. Where do I go first?"

"You start tomorrow with the captain of the second division, Soi Fon. But for today you can relax."

"Hmm. Okay." Amaya said with a smile


	5. Shinigami cup golden Amaya 1

Shinigami cup Golden 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach. I would have never of created Mayuri if I did.

Authors note: Muah ha-ha!! Yes I wrote a golden!! Okay so if you actually thought I would waste thirteen chapters on Amaya's training with the different Captains then let me correct you with that thought. I won't. However one training session came into my mind out of pure amusement, so I had to write it. Enjoy.

Shinigami cup Golden 1

Amaya walked into the headquarters of the twelfth division. She had previously trained with the second, tenth, fifth and third squads, and yet none of the captains quarters looked so . . . eerie. As soon as she stepped in the place it felt like she walked into a house of horrors. First off, instead of an office it was a lab, a dark lab. All the labs Amaya had ever been in in the living world were bright so people would know what they were doing. Second the people who worked here looked like more than half of them never saw daylight and would melt if they even got one little ray of sunlight. The other half didn't even look remotely human.

Amaya stood in the captains quarters waiting for Kurosutchi show up. The more and more she waited the more nervous she became.

"Ah there you are!" Kurosutchi said suddenly. Amaya nearly leapt out of her own skin, she had no idea Kurosutchi had even shown up.

"What are you screaming for girl? Now, behave. I need you to cooperate while I run some tests on you . . ."

"Tests? What tests? I'm here to train not to have tests!"

"Well of course I need to run tests on you, stupid girl. No human has ever been infused with these powers. I simply need to know what you can do." Mayuri said turning and started looking through his table for something.

"I thought you weren't suppose to say that I was human?"

"Oh how foolish is that. You know and I know exactly what you are so why not say it? Stupid pride and withholding information screws up everything." Kurosutchi rambled. "Ah here it is." He said as he pulled out a needle with an unknown green fluid. He turned and grabbed Amaya's arm and drew the needle. "Now stay still."

"Let go!" Amaya ordered, now filled with both panic and anger. Her eyes caught the flame of a Bunsen burner and subconsciously wished it would just burst. Her anger and panic fueled the fire, which quickly grew and started to burn everything around it. Kurosutchi released Amaya and turned to look at a number of his experiments explode into flames. Panicked Amaya fled and ran back to the thirteenth division while the flames spread.

Amaya ran and burst into Ukitake's office looking pale. Ukitake looked up at her with a concerned yet confused face.

"Amaya are you alright? What are you doing here weren't you suppose to be at the . . ."

However Ukitake was interrupted by a very large explosion coming from the twelfth division. He looked outside his window to see a large billow of dark smoke rising from the remnants of the twelth division.

"Did you just. . ." His sentence drifted off as another explosion boomed. "I don't think you will be training over there again."

"And I don't think you will be allowed to use us on impulse alone any more." Amaterasu said shaking her head.


	6. Chapter 5 : Byakuya

Disclaimer : I don't own bleach, otherwise Ukitake would not be diseased.

**_15 years later, 30 years ago._**

Amaya sat under a tree with her eyes closed and a peaceful expression on her face. Fifteen years have passed and about every other day had been spent the time doing light weight training with each of the captains in two month intervals. She had officially trained with Captains Soi fon, Ichimaru, Aizen, Komamura, Kyôraku, Kurosaki and Ukitake. Yamamoto did not train her because he was too busy to train her. Unahana did not train her because Amaya would not be able to learn her skills and she was often busy tending to other Shinigami. Kuchiki down right refused to train her. Kenpachi was denied due to safety concerns for Amaya and Kurotsuchi was denied because of more again safety concerns for Amaya, which was fine for him, because after their one session he rather not have her near his precious experiments.

But in actuality Amaya barely learnt anything other than a few simple harmless kidou spells and a tiny bit of hakuda. On the days she was assigned to Kyôraku she did little more than hang out with Nanao, and on the days she was assigned with Ukitake she did next to nothing but relax, getting to know the Thirteenth Squad better.

"Hey Amaya-chan! Today you're assigned to a new captain right? Who do you think it will be?" asked Kiyone.

"I imagine it will be Ichimaru taichou this time since I trained with Soi Fon Taichou for the last two months. I realized they are going in number order. It's probably going to be the same thing over and over though. I feel like I'm not learning much. I want something new to happen."

"As long as it's not a repeat like the time with Kurotsuchi-Taichou." Kiyone said laughing hard.

"Hey! That's not fair. I didn't mean to blow it up!" Amaya countered, quickly sitting up to face Kiyone. "He shouldn't have come after me with a needle!"

"But you didn't need to blow up the entire compound!" Kiyone burst out, still laughing."

"You shouldn't be laughing Kiyone. They were doing construction on the squad's compound for months," said Ukitake, who walked up from behind Kiyone.

Kiyone quickly spun around and knelt in front of Ukitake.

"Forgive me Taichou, I did not mean to make fun of them! I was just . . ." Kiyone started. Ukitake ignored Kiyone and walked around her to Amaya smiling.

"Amaya-chan, I have your next assigned captain," Ukitake turned and looked over to Kiyone, who was still going on. "Kiyone, please bring Kuchiki Rukia here. She is to escort Amaya to the 6th division."

"Hai!" Kiyone said quickly and shunpoed off.

"It's Kuchiki-taichou?" Amaya asked.

"Yes, but I wanted to give you a warning. The rest of the captains you trained with, they knew to take good care not to actually harm you. However, I am unsure how Byakuya will treat you, so stay on guard," Ukitake said to Amaya with a serious face.

"Hai, I understand, I think." Amaya replied.

Rukia past by Amaya in a blur and stopped in front of Ukitake "You wanted to see me Taichou?"

"Ah yes. I would like you to escort Amaya to Byakuya."

"Hai." Rukia said bowing.

Ukitake started to leave them before turning and looking back at Amaya. "Please be careful"

Rukia and Amaya started to head towards the sixth division. They still had to walk. Despite being able to control her powers just a bit more than before and learning to develop the small amount of her own reatsu enough to perform the lower levels of Kidou, Amaya still had not begun to master shunpo. So for now they walked.

After living in Seireitei for fifteen years it all started to become more familiar to her. People knew who she was, minus being human, and that she rather be treated like everyone else. She had also lost most of her shyness and uneasiness she originally had. With great help of the thirteenth squad, Shunsui and Nanao, Seireitei started to feel more like home.

"Hey Rukia," Amaya asked.

"Hmm?" Rukia replied

"Ukitake-San seemed worried about me training with Kuchiki-taichou. Should I be worried as well?"

"I think you might. Niisama does not think of you fondly,"

Amaya frowned and looked down.

"I thought that, since he had refused to train me before. But he doesn't even know me. How can he dislike me?"

"Niisama is very proud. He is the head of our clan. Our clan is the highest ranking noble family, and he dislikes that someone from Rukongai with no proper breeding has a higher rank than he does."

"That's not fair. I never asked for this. Well he can't actually hurt me right? I mean he'd get in trouble for it."

Rukia gave a half hearted smile. "Yeah that's right."

Rukia stopped walking and turned to the building they stood in front of it was large, about the same size as the 13th squad's head building and had a large number six in Kanji above the door.

"Here we are." Rukia announced. They turned and walked in to the building and Amaya let Rukia lead her to the captains' office. Byakuya was sitting at a desk that had quite a large pile of papers on it, and was writing away.

Rukia bowed immediately and Amaya followed, just a bit delayed.

"Nii-sama, it was decided that this week you would train Tawara-san. . ." Rukia began.

"There is no point of you telling me things I already know. You are dismissed," Byakuya said, interrupting Rukia, with out even taking his eyes off of the paper.

"Hai," Rukia said, bowing quickly and leaving the room, but not before giving Amaya a troubling look as she left.

Amaya looked at the captain, a bit puzzled. An awkward silence wrapped around the room. Not knowing what to do Amaya just stood there for a few moments until the silence began to itch at her, and she bowed once again.

"I am Tawara Amaya, it's nice to meet you Kuchiki-Taichou."

Byakuya finally took his eyes off the paper in front of him to look at Amaya. As soon as her eyes met his a chill ran down her spine as if his glare was sending daggers of ice at her. Remembering what he had just said to Rukia only seconds before Amaya quickly started babbling.

"I mean I know you know who I am, you saw me when I first came here in the Sou-Taichou's room, but I just thought it would be proper to introduce myself and . . ." She trailed off once she noticed that his eyes went back to his papers, and he had resumed writing again.

"_Man what is with him?"_ Amaya thought to herself.

In her mind Amaterasu uncurled herself from a good sleep, and answered, "_He's a noble, and a highly powerful one at that, both in status and in power. That makes him arrogant,"_

"_Rukia was kind of explaining that to me earlier. You must have been asleep_." Amaya replied.

"_Just a word of advice to you, don't piss him off, I've seen what he can do_," Amaterasu warned. Then the goddess fell silent.

Afraid of pushing the captain even a little Amaya stood silently as Byakuya continued to work on the papers in front of him. Every so often a Shinigami would come in and either drop something off or relay information. Each one would watch Amaya as they would leave the room, knowing something was out of place. As Amaya's feet and legs began to ache, and she saw that the sun was starting to get lower in the sky Amaya's patience was quickly running out. It was not until one more Shinigami entered and left (making about fifteen of them total and 2 hell butterflies) and it was clear that the sun was starting to set that Amaya finally approached his desk and slammed her hand down on it, glaring at him.

"I'm suppose to be here training, not standing around like an ornament!" Amaya snapped at him.

Byakuya looked up from his paperwork, which most of was already finished, and looked at her with the same glare as earlier, making her insides freeze. Instantly Amaya wished she had kept her mouth shut, but it was too late.

"_Good one."_ The wolf said disapprovingly.

Byakuya stood and walked to the door.

"Follow me," he said with an expressionless voice. Obediently Amaya followed him out of the building into what seemed to be a stadium. Amaya stopped a few feet in and watched Byakuya walk to the other side.

"Your training starts now. Block my attacks," he said and before Amaya could ask a thing he was gone.

In a split second Byakuya appeared behind her and before she was able to register anything splitting pain shot down her left arm. Amaya grabbed her left arm which was now spilling blood and started to turn to face Byakuya but he was already pointing at her, and talking.

"Destructive Art Four, White lightning," and shot of electricity hit the ground in front of her hard, the force sending her flying in one direction and before she could hit the ground the force of another attack that was too fast for her to even know what it was had her flying in another direction.

"Too fast . Can't . . ." She could not even finish her thought before she passed out and hit the ground.

Byakuya stood back at his starting point, not even one hair out of place as he watched her fall. As soon as her body hit the ground Ukitake was standing in front of her, with Kaien aggressively stomping over to Byakuya, his hand itching to grab his sword.

"What the hell were you thinking? Attacking her like that! She could have been killed!" Kaien shouted at the noble.

"I had no intention in killing her. The law forbids it," Byakuya stated, turning and walking away. Kaien started to shout after him and follow him.

"Kaien, stop," Ukitake said calmly. Kaien turned to look at his captain and saw he was holding the unconscious and bloody Amaya gently. "Our top concern is to get her help, and then we still have our own squad issues to discuss."

"Hai." Kaien said, but still looked towards the direction Byakuya headed off to.

"Don't worry Kaien, Byakuya will be punished for his actions." Ukitake looked at Amaya. "I swear it."

Authors note.

On another note, I've been watching a lot of Mai-HiME Mai-Otome lately and I realized that the music from the shows fit well with the fanfic and when I hear Amaya talk I picture (if that's the right sound) her talking with Nina's voice. If you never saw Mai-Otome, Nina is voiced by Ami Koshimizu who also does a lot of voices for other animes. As for what Amaya looks like I'll be placing a little icon thing on my main page/ profile sometime soon.

please review and if you have any questions just ask


	7. Chapter 6 : Truth

Chapter 6: Truth

The first thing Amaya saw when she awoke the next day was a very familiar looking ceiling. The room was oddly bright for someone who had been sleeping. Amaya shielded her eyes with her arm and lied motionless.

"What happened. . ?" she asked no one. But before she could finish her sentence images of the previous day flashed through her mind. Amaya quickly sat up, and grabbed the sheets she sat on in frustration. Then she looked around and realized where she was."

"Kuchiki Byakuya . . .why?"

"It's a good thing to see that you have awakened Tawara- san," said Unohana as she walked into the room, her gentle voice snapping Amaya out of her thoughts. "Let me check your wounds." Unohana said and proceeded to examine her. Within a very few short minutes Unohana stepped back and looked at Amaya with a smile.

Your regeneration power is remarkable. You heal faster than anyone," Unohana said almost in an appraising way.

"Regeneration?" Amaya asked.

"Regeneration is the power to reverse damage and turn something back the way it originally was. It's one of the powers most cherished by the Carrier," Unohana replied

"_Regeneration is Yomigamis ability. She's always conscious even if you are not, however, the healing is faster if you are the one willing it," _Amaterasu stated.

"Could I cure someone?" Amaya asked, thinking of Ukitake's illness.

Unohana shook her head sadly.

"You cannot cure him, Tawara-san." Unohana replied, automatically knowing where Amaya's thoughts were coming from. "However, you can heal the damage the disease has done. You're ability restores, it does not destroy."

Amaya nodded, a bit saddened by the information. She had wanted to help Ukitake, and wanted in some way to pay him back for taking care of her.

"I see." Amaya said quietly.

Unohana, quickly picking up Amaya's gloomy mood quickly added, "I'm sure he will be grateful with whatever you can do for him."

Amaya put a smile on her face.

"Right!" she exclaimed. But as soon as the word was out of her mouth the smile began to melt away.

"_If only I could have done this sooner I could have avoided coming here" _she thought bitterly to herself. Then Byakuya's face flashed across her mind. "_No! This was his fault!"_

"Tawara-san, is something wrong?" Unohana asked, snapping her out of her trance.

Amaya shook her head. "No I'm fine." She said hopping off the bed. Amaya quickly bowed to Unohana. "Thank you for everything. Good bye," Amaya said then quickly left, not wanting to take anymore of Unohana's time.

Once she was outside Amaya's demeanor became more serious as her thoughts returned to Byakuya. Amaya clenched her fists tightly, and against all reason, and the growling of the wolf goddess, Amaya found herself marching right into the sixths squad headquarters. Without hesitation Amaya slammed the door to Byakuya's office wide open.

"Byakuya!" Amaya shouted at him, throwing away any thoughts of formality and continued to march towards his desk.

"You will call me by my last name with . . ."

"Shut up!" Amaya said, interrupting him and slamming her hands on his desk. A group of Shinigami in the hallway summoned from all of the noise looked on with a mixture of awe, horror, and some even with a gaping mouth, because not one among them believed that the noble captain had ever been told to "shut up". "After last night I will call you by what ever I choose! Don't forget I am your superior!" Amaya shouted back.

Byakuya calmly picked up the piles of papers he was working on, tapped them on the desk to even them out and calmly said " You are nothing. The Spirit of Amaterasu is the one with the rank, and seeing as you are too pitifully weak that you cannot summon her or even use a fraction of her powers state that you are no higher than a Rukongai beggar." Byakuya's eyes shifted to look at Amaya. "It seems that Ukitake has not fully carried out his orders," Byakuya stated.

"Orders?" Amaya asked.

"Ukitake was ordered to watch you and inform you of your duties, and report everything significant to Yamamoto-sou taichou. But it seems that all he's done is let you run amok," Byakuya explained, his eyes were no longer on Amaya and instead were on the new stack of papers in front of him. Had he been looking at Amaya he would have easily dodged the hand she swung at him. There was a loud audible slap as Amaya's hand connected with Byakuya's face.

"How dare you. How dare you spew lies and try to stain Ukitake-sama's good name!" Amaya said, shaking furiously. "You can beat me. You can even kill me, but you do not say anything negative like that about him in front of me!"

"Did you honestly believe that a captain would willingly take on a burden as yourself when they already have so much important work that actually has a meaning? You are a foolish girl." Byakuya replied.

"You're wrong. You're lying. He didn't . . ." Amaya rambled, her voice becoming weak, and her hands going back to her side, balling into fists. She quickly shook her head. "That doesn't matter. You attacked me, cut me with your sword. Beat me, shot me with kidou! What excuse do you have for that?"

"You are living a fantasy. This world is not heaven, where the dead come to live peacefully. You are part of a soldier's world now. You have to be prepared for the bloodshed and death." Byakuya replied calmly. "This is not a peaceful world"

" That doesn't matter! All of you, even a noble must adhere to the laws! And you broke that by attacking me! I will see you punished for this!"

"That is why I am here," said a female voice from behind Amaya. Amaya turned to see Soi Fon standing in the doorway.

"Soi Fon-taichou?" Amaya asked surprised.

"Kuchiki Byakuya. You have been charged with the near fatal attack on Tawara Amaya, the current Ôkami carrier. I have been ordered to take you to Central 46," Soi Fon stated. "How low the Kuchiki clan has fallen."

Byakuya's eyes flinched as the words reached him. He rose from his chair and looked down at the smaller captain. "Not as low as the Shihoin Clan."

Soi Fon's eyes narrowed and looked as if she wanted to retaliate, but instead she held her tongue.

As the two captains were about to leave Byakuya turned his head to look at Amaya, his expression confusing her.

"One cannot defend themselves if they have never been attacked," and without any explanation the two captains left, leaving Amaya alone, her mind swirling with all of Byakuya's words.

In a bit of a daze Amaya slowly made her way back to the 13th division.

"It has to be all lies, it just has to be," Amaya said to herself, not wanting to believe that she really was just an annoying assignment.

When Amaya reached the field where the 13th squad normally gathered and practiced the sight snapped her out of her daze.

The first thing she noticed was that a good deal of the members were missing, and that the remaining members were very solemn. The second thing she noticed was that both Ukitake and Kaien were missing, and even though Ukitake was sick often, and stayed home to rest, Kaien was never missing, especially if Ukitake was not around. As she walked around she found Kiyone and Sentaro drinking heavily and giving off a deep depressive vibe.

Amaya continued to walk through the area until her eyes laid upon Rukia, who was sitting under a tree. Her eyes were open but they were unfocused and looked at nothing. Amaya lowered herself to the ground and sat down in front of Rukia.

"Rukia – chan., where is every one?" Amaya asked with a voice filled with worry.

"They're all dead." Rukia's voice was flat and empty.

"Dead?" Amaya gasped. She grabbed Rukia by the shoulders. "Where's Ukitake-san, Shiba-san???" Amaya asked, her voice becoming frantic.

"Kaien-dono is dead," Rukia answered, her monotone voice cracking. "I . . ." She trailed off, trying to fight off tears.

"And Ukitake-san? Where is he?" Amaya became more panicked, and started to shake Rukia, forcing Rukia to look at her.

"I don't know."

Amaya scrambled away from Rukia, leaving the broken girl alone and started to run frantically through the 13th squad searching for Ukitake. She had asked every Shinigami that seemed coherent about his whereabouts; however no one was able to tell her. After each "I don't know" Amaya's panic raised one notch until she found herself at the exit ready to run back to their home. Her panic subsided however because before her was Ukitake, walking towards her and the rest of the squad.

"Ukitake-san!" she exclaimed happily and she started to run towards him, though further inspection of him made her stop.

His face was pale, like it was right before or after a sick spell. There was a mixture of sadness and yet more serious than she had ever seen him before. In his left hand he carried a zanpaktou void of any uniqueness.

"Ukitake-san?" she said again, only this time it was quieter.

"Amaya-chan. For now on you will train solely with me. Come." Ukitake said solemnly when he reached her. He continued to walk with Amaya following in silence until the reached an empty section of the field.

"Ukitake-san, where is everyone? Rukia said everyone died," Amaya asked. Ukitake sighed heavily.

"Last night a hollow killed Miyako, Kaien and several other squad members," Ukitake explained. With out waiting for her to respond he continued. "The events from last night, with you and Byakuya, and my quad and the hollow, made me realize that it is important that you learn how to properly defend yourself." Ukitake held out the zanpaktou in front of him and handed it still sheathed to Amaya.

"A zanpaktou is not just a sword, it is a weapon that with time merges with those with strong souls and becomes an extension of their soul. Theoretically you should be able to use one as a focus of your powers. Now," Ukitake said as he unsheathed his sword, "Come at me."

Amaya shook her head in horror.

"I could never attack you!" She exclaimed.

"You must. I am one of the first captains of the Gotei 13. You would hurt me. "

"No. I can't," Amaya said lowering the sword while fighting back tears.

"You need to learn how to defend yourself. Kaien was a seasoned Shinigami! A prodigy! And he was defeated! I know if you had been there you would have been dead. You would have had no chance of survival, not the way you are now. That's why I have to train you. I can not trust another captain doing what Byakuya did, so it has to be me. Now raise your zanpaktou." Ukitake ordered.

Amaya did the opposite and threw it on the ground.

"Were you ordered to do this too? To involve me in this blood filled life?" Amaya shouted at him.

Ukitake lowered his zanpaktou.

"Why would you say that?" He asked puzzled.

"Byakuya told me you were just ordered to take me in, to watch me. I didn't want to believe him, but now, with this, how can I not?"

"Yes, that is true but . . ." Ukitake started before Amaya interrupted.

"No." She shook her head and the tears she fought to hold back now fell freely. "I can't take any more of this!" Amaya turned to run, however using shunpo Ukitake moved in front of her and, without being quick enough to stop, Amaya ran straight into him.

Ukitake's arms wrapped around her, one around her waist and the other holding the back of her head as one would hold a child. Amaya placed her hands on his chest, trying to push away from him. But he would not budge. Instead he rested his chin on her head and spoke softly.

"When the captains met the night you came Yamamoto decided that one of the captains should watch you at all times until we could train you properly or remove the Ôkami from you. I asked to be the one to look after you. I knew that the other captains would treat you as a commodity. They would not care about the girl whose life abruptly changed," Ukitake said, softly and Amaya stopped struggling and clutched at his hiyori. "I did though, and I still do. Nothing I do or did whatsoever has to do to with duty as a Shinigami captain or an assignment. You were never an assignment to me."

"Ukitake- sama . . ."

Ukitake released Amaya who promptly wiped her eyes. The two stood in silence for a few moments, before Ukitake spoke again.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, never again. I have no idea what Byakuya was thinking. Him of all people. . ."

"Rukia-chan told me that he hated me because I am nothing except that I have the Ôkami powers and became higher than him," Amaya explained.

Ukitake shook his head.

"Rukia would not know the reason. For Byakuya to take such an action just simply because of supposed jealousy is not in his character. But the fact that you are the carrier makes me want to believe that he would be the last to ever harm you."

"I don't understand."

The last known Carrier before you was Kuchiki Kikyou, Byakuya's mother," Ukitake explained.

Amaya's eyes went wide.

"What happened to her?" Amaya asked.

"About a few months before you arrived, there was a disturbance in the living world. Several Shinigami were sent out one by one to check out what was causing it, however not a single one survived. After months of this Byakuya's father a vice captain to his father was sent out. When there was no report back, Kuchiki-sama decided to go herself. She believed that enough blood had been shed, and someone who was powerful should go. Everyone begged her not to go, however no one ruled her so she left. No one ever heard from her again. And then, just a day later after she left, you arrived."

Amaya looked down, then closed her eyes. For a moment she remained silent, absorbing everything.

"I understand now. To him I'm weak and unworthy of these powers, of this title, and because of that I bring shame to the past Carriers before me, including his mother. My own existence wounds him." Amaya spoke with a soft almost mourning voice.

"Still that's no excuse -"

"_'One cannot defend themselves if they have never been attacked,'_" Amaya said interrupting Ukitake with Byakuya's words, looking at the sky. "You were about to train me the same way, with combat, weren't you?"

"Yes, but I'd never do that to you," Ukitake replied.

"I know. I just think his . . ._dislike_ for me pushed him further than he'd go. Besides, had he wanted to kill me there's no doubt in my mind that he could and would have done so." Amaya turned back to Ukitake. "Where's Central 46? Soi Fon-taichou said she was taking him there."

"Central 46? His trial must of started then. There's nothing anyone can do. No one dares to cross them."

"No! I can't let him get in trouble! Not because of me!" Amaya turned grabbing her newly given sword from the ground." I have to try, maybe if I go there and drop the charges he can go free,"' Amaya said hurriedly and turned to run, even though she had not one clue where Central 46 may be, but again Ukitake was too fast for her, stopping her from going further.

"You can't. You can't be killed but you could be imprisoned!"

"I have to. I won't allow my existence to cause any more pain. Not to him or anyone else. And with Kaien's death . . I don't know if I can let this happen to Rukia either,"

Ukitake sighed.

"I can't go with you. I can't protect you, if I do . ."

"It's alright. I'm "untouchable" right?" Amaya smiled and Ukitake just sighed again, this time in defeat. Overjoyed Amaya leapt and hugged Ukitake. "Thank you!" She released him and stepped back. "So, where is Central 46 again?"


	8. Chapter 7 : The shining sun

**I'm sorry for the huge delay**.** My beta was M.I.A. for a while so I wasn't able to update. But now she's back and I got this taken care of A.S.A.P. **

Chapter 7

"What do you mean you can't let me enter!?" Amaya shouted. With Ukitake's help Amaya managed to get to Central 46 within just a few minutes. But now a new obstacle stood in her way; two shinigami guards, a violet haired man and a cobalt haired woman. They stood outside of the outer gates of Central 46, and blocked the only entrance Amaya knew.

"No one but the members of Central 46 may enter here unless given the consent and you do not have that clearance," said the male guard. He looked at her with a face that would normally make her turn around and leave. But not today.

"What do you mean I don't have clearance??? I'm the Ôkami carrier! I should be able to go where I want when I want! Or did you miss that memo!" Amaya screamed at him, her hands balled into fists.

"Those are the orders we were given. Please leave or we will use force," said the woman, moving her hand to her zanpaktou.

Amaya groaned and started to walk away, parallel to the wall of Central 46

"_Force?" _Amaterasu chuckled_. "Such fools. Do you really wish to save him, Amaya-chan?" _

"_Yes I do. This is all my fault and I need to fix it." _Amaya thought back_._

"_Then I will help you. Besides, I think everyone here needs to be taught a lesson. Now, listen to me, and I will tell you what to do. Now quickly in one movement, place your hand facing the wall and shout 'Bakugami Power blatsu ichi'." _Amaterasu said.

Amaya did as she was instructed, and as soon as the word "ichi" was out of her mouth a cero like beam shot from her hand and created a break in the wall large enough for her and another shinigami to go through side by side_._ The alarms sounded and the two shinigami guards grabbed their zanpaktous and started their shunpo towards her.

"_Now shout 'Kasugami, time freeze'_," Amaterasu said quickly before Amaya could marvel at the damage caused.

Amaya shouted the words and a purple mist surrounded both Amaya and the two guards. However once the mist touched the guards they slowed down almost to a complete stop.

"_Run!" _Amaterasu cried, but this was one command Amaya didn't need. She quickly ran through the opening she had just created and ran clueless towards the heart of Central 46.

* * *

Byakuya stood in the center of Central 46's court. Each one of the members sat in the seats that towered around and above him. Each seat had a number from one to forty six written on it, stating their rank He would not look at them as they looked down on him. The man who sat at seat one cleared his throat.

"Kuchiki Byakuya. You have been charged with attacking the Ôkami carrier with out provocation. Do you deny this?" he asked.

"No I do not." Byakuya replied. It would be futile to disagree. If you did you would be calling the members of Central 46 liars, and in this court, your answers were limited to Yes and no. No other comments were allowed.

"Then you are guilty of the charge. Because you did not kill the carrier, and that your intentions were not to kill but to harm you will not be punished with death. You're punishment instead is you will be stripped of your captain title, your noble title, and your zanpaktou and you will be banished into the Rukongai!"

Before Byakuya could react there was a large explosion at the top of the room by the exit. There was now a large smoking hole where the door leading to the outside previously was. Out from the smoke he saw a figure leap out and tumble down the stairs, stopping at Byakuya's feet. As the figure rolled over Byakuya's eyes went wide when he realized it was Amaya.

"_What was the foolish girl doing here?" _he thought to himself. But he didn't have time to ponder the question before guards started to stream through the now blown apart doorway.

"Who are you? How dare you break in here during a hearing! I will have you charged with . . ." member one started to say. He went silent however when Amaya finally stood and he was able to get a good look at her.

"I am Tawara Amaya, the current Ôkami Carrier and I order you to let Kuchiki Byakuya go free of his charges," Amaya ordered, standing tall and firm in front of Byakuya.

"We have already made our decision, and it remains final. Little girl, you still seem to have no grasp on your rank versus the great Amaterasu Ôkami! We only listen to her wishes and seeing as you cannot bring her forth we cannot believe your words are hers. You have no status here. Guards! Remove her from here!"

Obediently the guards approached Amaya with their zanpaktous drawn. Within Amaya's came the snarl of Amaterasu. Just like the night Amaya came to Seireitei, Amaterasu's eyes flashed through her mind and Amaya felt a sharp pain run through her.

"_I have had enough of this disrespect!" _the wolf snarled.

Amaya screamed in pain as the goddess struggled to the surface. Byakuya's eye widened as he saw Amaya's irises turn from a golden brown to a dark muddy brown and Amaterasu's imperfect red markings cover Amaya's face.

"Back off!" Amaterasu said with Amaya's voice, her own echoing it. They moved their arm in a swinging motion towards the guards, sending a strong gust of wind at them, sending them flying and crashing into the walls of the room violently. Stunned the rest of the guards and the council froze in place, not too sure if they should move or not. The energy Amaterasu used to create the large wind and just her coming to the surface however put an immense amount of pressure on Amaya and the capillaries in her eyes began to burst.

Amaterasu's eyes gazed at them. Then she moved gracefully, to stand before the member who sat in the first seat.

"I want it understood, that despite the carriers origin, and her amount of power, if she gives an order that it is to be followed. _I _chose her as the carrier, and_ I _decided she was trust worthy and pure enough to be my host and for this title. Her orders are my orders, therefore if she gives you an order you are expected to follow it!" Amaterasu snarled. She raised her reiatsu, causing pressure on the council. Inside them, Amaya screamed from the increased pain and blood began to seep out of her nose and eyes as if she was crying blood.

"_Amaterasu- sama, please it hurts,"_ Amaya begged.

Amaterasu's reatsu tapered off.

"Sorry Amaya-chan I've forgotten your limits," Amaterasu replied aloud softly.

Amaterasu leaned down and grabbed the council head by his and brought him to her eye level.

"Kuchiki Byakuya is to be released of all charges and return to his full rank as Captain of the sixth squad and the head of the noble Kuchiki clan. That is an order. Or has my absence been so long that you've forgotten who outranks who? Hmm?" Amaterasu tilted her head at the end in a curious manner.

"Yes, I mean no, uh . . . Kuchiki Byakuya Kuchiki is free to go," he replied.

Amaterasu released the man and began to walk towards Byakuya in an aloof but yet respective manner. She wiped the blood off her face and examined her hand.

"It seems I really have reached my limit," she said aloud but really to no one but herself. She looked over her shoulder to the members of Central 46. "I expect I do not have to do this again?"

"Yes Amaterasu – sama!" they replied quickly.

"Good, good," she said with a smile. Amaterasu took Byakuya's chin and gently moved his head to face her. "Do not think you are off the hook either little Byakuya," she chuckled.

"What is to be my punishment Amaterasu-sama?' Byakuya asked in his usual tone.

Amaterasu laughed.

"Oh you'll see. _She'll _let you know. Goodbye for now, but remember, I'm _always _watching." Amaterasu said.

She closed her eyes and almost immediately the red marks faded. Amaya's knees buckled and she fell. Byakuya quickly caught her before she could hit the ground. Amaya's eyes opened and she blushed when she realized Byakuya now held her. He felt a little relieved that it was her golden eyes that looked back at him instead of Amaterasu's. As much as he hated to admit it, he now knew he had a duty to her as the Carrier and a debt to repay. She blinked a few times confused by his actions and he quickly set her back on her feet. She looked around until her eyes met the first seat's.

"Amaterasu-sama's orders still hold. You are free to go. Leave this place at once," He said pointing at the blown apart door.

Amaya grinned.

"Hai!" she shouted and grabbed Byakuya's hand. "Lets go Byakuya- kun!"

"Byakuya-kun?" he asked but she pretended not to hear and led him outside. Still a bit unnerved by Amaterasu's appearance and her promise for a punishment he did not argue and let her lead him.

Amaya led him to a large reflecting pool. She knelt down and cupped some of the water in her hands.

"I really shouldn't let Ukitake-san see me with all the blood on my face. I don't think he'll let me out of his sight again if he does," Amaya said. She splashed and rubbed her face until the blood was gone. As she was about to rise Byakuya turned as if he was about to leave.

"I expect you can get out of here fine without my assistance," he said.

"Don't you want to know about your punishment? Or at least a part of it?" She asked. She stood up and turned to face him. He turned his head to look back at her.

"You will be the one who trains me for now on," Amaya said. " You're the only one who didn't treat me like a china doll who was too fragile to touch, well with exception with Kurotsuchi-taicho, and I believe that there's no one else in all of soul society that wants me to succeed at the carrier than you. So from here on out you will train me when ever I want you to, but if you try the same crap as yesterday you'll be back in there," she pointed to the building they came from, "faster than you can blink. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. And stay with me. I don't trust those people. They might change their mind again," Amaya said.

Byakuya followed Amaya out the way she came, through the giant hole in the wall. As soon as she made it though, her face broke out into a bright smile because on the opposite wall Ukitake stood waiting. He was looking up at the stormy sky.

"Ukitake-san!" Amaya cried and ran to him. He stayed fixed on the sky.

"The sun came out for a while," he said mindlessly.

Amaya nodded her head.

"Yup!" Amaya replied cheerfully.

Ukitake looked back to her smiling, then looked up to see Byakuya. His smile melted away into a glare.

"You should be fine now in the hands of your caretaker," Byakuya said and shunpoed away.

Ukitake sighed and looked back at Amaya, his smile returning.

"So you accomplished your goal it seems," Ukitake said.

"Yup. Can we go home? I'm kinda tired," Amaya asked.

"Yes, but shouldn't you fix that first?" Ukitake asked pointing at the door.

"I don't want to. They sent their guards after me," Amaya said pouting.

"Oh. Okay then, lets just go home, I think we both need a rest," he said and they left.

A/N : So the first Volume is done. The next two chapters for the second volume should be out very soon and will be a new story. Thank you for reading and leave a review


End file.
